My Hero
by MegaRune
Summary: Edward is cheating on Bella with her professor. What will happen when Bella finds out? Oneshot. May add more chapters.


**Ok so this is a Oneshot idea that I came up with randomly. I know I'm supposed to be updating my other story, but I had to get this outta my head cause it's been bugging me. I am writing the next chapter of Changing Clans, but I want it to be longer for you guys. Just hang in there a little longer. And if you guys like this story too let me know and I may get to working on it, but it wont be until I'm finished with Changing Clans. Anyway I'm rambling. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

People always told me love was suffering. I didn't believe them. I was high. I was finally understanding that truly euphoric feeling I heard my peers talking about. When I was with you I felt like I could do anything, BE anything. Then it all came crashing down when I saw my chemistry professor under you bucking around like a wild stallion. You knew exactly what you were doing to me. You had me under your spell, controlling me and bending to your every will. I did everything for you. I thought we had something special. Then I realized that my presence had faded to the back of your mind. I'd found myself competing with your friends and even my friends for your attention.

I rushed around our tiny apartment packing everything that belonged to me, which wasn't much. I was never one for material things. You pleaded for me to stay while you fumbled around for your pants and my professor buttoned up her shirt. She didn't put on any pants, making it very obvious that she wasn't leaving any time soon. I finished packing my bags and tossed my keys to you.

"Babe please! She means nothing to me." You told me in your sickeningly velvety voice. I took one last look at your appearance. Your hair seemed to be defying gravity with its unruly bronze curls. You had hickeys all over you neck with the occasional smudge of lipstick. You had yet to pull your pants all the way up, I could see another hickey just above your most private parts. I felt tears sting my eyes, blinking I quickly fled the apartment and pulled out my cellphone. I dialed the number of my best friend. I saw my breath swirl in front of me as I waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A slightly groggy yet musical voice filtered through the phone. I can imagine my bestie now. Her hair in disarray from her fitful sleep, she could never be still.

"Alice…I…I need you to come pick me up. I need a place to stay for a while." My voice cracked a little, thick with emotion. My pathetic sob at the end put her on high alert

"Bella? What happened? Where are you?" I could hear a slight shifting in the background that told me she was rushing around her room to get dressed.

"I'm outside of Ed- my apartment." I couldn't bring myself to say his name. "Can you just come get me? I'll explain it all later." I heard a sigh on the other end of the line, she wasn't satisfied with my answer, and later she would ask even more questions.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few. Don't move." It was an order, disobeying meant I'd have to face her pixie wrath. I felt a phantom smile ghost over my lips as I thought of her torturing me with endless shopping trips. Her family was rich. They could afford to buy whatever it is they desired, but that is why they are so loved, they don't really flaunt their money often. Unlike me, I'm not sure how I even found myself to be friends with such wealthy and well respected people.

I sat on the bench outside my apartment complex. My hands clasped together tightly in front of me. I looked down at my hands, my fingertips were turning purple slightly and were numb. I reached into my handbag and pulled out a black pair of gloves. I slipped them over my hands and relished in the warmth that they provided. I checked my phone for the time. **2:47 AM** I sighed heavily and shifted so that I was laying on the bench. I draped my arm over my face to block out the light from the annoying streetlight. It was quiet. Quiet was usually something I loved, but now it seemed almost deafening. _Alone._ The word entered my brain and ricocheted. I shut my eyes tightly to fight the oncoming tears. Usually the campus is quite busy even at the most ridiculous of hours, but now, in the dead of winter, everyone is either in their dorms or their apartments.

Soon the sound of ice crunching reached my ears. I looked up and saw Alice standing before me bundled up in layers. She wore a lavender pea coat that reached a little below her knees. Her ice white scarf was wrapped professionally around her neck and tucked in the front of her coat. She wore thick white gloves on her hands to keep the frost from nipping at her fingertips, she was more sensitive to the cold than others. Her eyes met mine. In those beautiful forest green eyes was nothing but concern. She walked quietly over to me, but there was a purpose in her stride. When she reached me she wrapped her arms around me tightly. I happily returned the gesture and wrapped my arms around her shoulders due to her slightly short stature.

"He was an ass anyway." Were the only words she spoke. I laughed whole heartedly. She always knew how to make me smile. When she pulled back we made quick work of loading my belongings into her SUV. Most people would assume someone as tiny as Alice would drive a car to suit her stature, but no. She drove a Mitsubishi Outlander. After all my things were loaded into the back of her truck, she drove us to her apartment. I'm glad I had a friend like Alice.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**P.S. I've been working on my writing skills. Are they good? Can you tell?**


End file.
